Talk:If You Could Only See/@comment-3575890-20141111183533
Unfortunately, I have never been too fluent in guy language, so can someone please explain this conundrum to me because I am so confused. First of all, I haven't liked a guy like this since the beginning of my relationship with You Know Who, so this isn't just your every day Joe that I've decided to test the waters with. Hell, this guy is nothing like the guys I usually go out with, which is both exciting and nerve-racking for me. It took me a month to realize it, but I know now that I genuinely like him. For the first time in a long time, I have no lack of certainty. I know what I want. I just wish I knew if he felt the same. I'm going to break this down in point-form because there's no sense in going off on the usual tangent: *This guy wears sarcasm like armor and deflects everything with humor. Trying to get him to talk about his feelings is like pulling teeth. Yet, at the same time he's the sweetest, considerate guy ever. Don't ask how that works. It just does. *He puts on a front of being really confident, but the dude is petrified of me. Basically, it's been this back and forth cat and mouse game for the past month. Despite that he's continually pursued me since the first day and we've gotten to know each other quite well, when it looks like the shoe might drop, it always ends like this: he runs the hell away. (NOTE: this is a guy who was too afraid to sit on the same couch as me, which was simultaneously frustrating and adorable) *Last week, we finally made some progress. He confessed his feelings and attempted to kiss me, I KIND OF insinuated I reciprocated them although I wasn't upfront because he was hammered (him being hammered seems to be the only time he can truly open up to me) and I felt the timing was bad. Plus, I rejected his kiss because I felt I would be taking advantage of him. Nonetheless, I felt like something had finally changed. * Nope. Next day he runs far away and avoids me like the plague. I have to chase him down. Still. This results in nothing. *It isn't until I initiate a text convo that same night, that it gradually leads to him putting his feelings on the table once more the way he did the other night. He asks me out. And since he's sober now, I accept. Yay. FINALLY. *The day of the date, he can't seem to contain his excitement. He tells me he thought about me all weekend and keeps commenting on how excited he is to see me. Basically, dude sounds over the moon. *Fifteen minutes before he's supposed to come get me, he tells me he's sick and cancels. And you know, I totally understand that. I'm not a heartless bitch. If the guy is sick, he's sick. But with the timing of it and all, I couldn't help but wonder if he was just running again. *I texted him today. Nothing. I do not understand anything, lol.